The Primate Core at the New England Regional Primate Research Center will be used to test specific hypotheses that arise from basic research or clinical activities of the University of Massachusetts Medical Center CFAR. The Primate Core will translate basic research of clinical observations into specific hypothesis-driven experiments using SIV or SHIV in rhesus monkeys. The New England Regional Primate Research Center maintains approximately 1300 non-human primates and is capable of housing over 100 SIV-or SHIV-infected rhesus monkeys in a specially designed biocontainment facility. The New England Regional Primate Research Center is extensively supported by NIH-funded research programs from the National Center for Research Resources and from the categorical Institutes. The Primate Core will be directed by Dr. Ronald Desrosiers, who has extensive experience in the design and execution of AIDS research projects utilizing non-human primates. The Primate Core will provide partial support for an animal care technician and laboratory technician. A variety of assays will be performed under the Primate Core using samples derived from experimentally-infect animals. The Primates Core will also provides serum, tissue, virus and clone reagents to CFAR investigators. Joint conferences, which already have been taking place, will foster continued interactions, collaborations, and exchanges.